The present invention pertains generally to automotive dwell-tachometers with points resistance indication capability. Conventional equipment uses an analog measurement readout via a conventional meter face. This type of equipment is difficult to read by an untrained automotive mechanic and is limited in accuracy because of the necessity to interpolate between printed markers on the meter face. To partially alleviate this problem some conventional equipment use switchable meter scales to increase the reading resolution for the mechanic. This however, requires the mechanic to keep track of multiple scales on the meter face and complicates the design and manufacture of such equipment.
Also much conventional equipment is designed such that the dwell measurement accuracy is a function of the physical condition of the ignition points.
Prior digital devices have suffered from several deficiencies namely, no provision for points resistance reading, and RPM readings which do not provide sufficient accuracy for tune up applications on modern automotive engines.